


The one that “nearly” got away

by Nic_louise_12



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Goodbyes, Love, M/M, marry me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12
Summary: It starts off really sad and I’m sorry I hated writing it, but it does end happy I promise you!!





	The one that “nearly” got away

It’s been two weeks to the day Ben suddenly ended things with him and Callum, everyone was shocked, no one knew why but at the minute they are in a bad place, Ben walks into anywhere Callum is, Callum walks out and so does Ben.

Callum sits at night remembering bens words “Callum it’s over, I don’t want you” ben words so cold linger in Callum’s head, he is truly heartbroken, couldn’t figure out where he went wrong, what he did, he gave up everything for Ben and how could Ben treat him like this? 

One morning Callum is in the cafe eating his breakfast and Ben walks in, looks at him and starts to walk over to his table but Callum stands up and leaves, leaving half of his breakfast too, he couldn’t stand to be near him when he still loves him so much. 

Ben regrets it so much, he was scared, it was getting to normal and he freaked out, too normal wasn’t good for Ben, things could happen, people could get hurt, he thought back about Paul and without thinking ended it, he wanted to make it right but Callum didn’t even look at him when he called after him, he knew he fucked up and couldn’t figure out how and when to try and mend things.

The weeks went by and Callum was now annoyed, he fell in love and had his heart broken, he couldn’t stay in the square where Ben was, he couldn’t be in his flat without remembering the memories they made in there, everything and everyone reminded him of the man he loves, so after a few bottles of whiskey one night he made a phone call and went to bed.

A week later it’s a Friday night, he’s been packing all week, he walks into jays office as jay looks up “Callum, you okay” he asks looking at him “yeah jay I’m fine I’m just here to give you these” he hands Jay the keys to his flat, jay in shock “no Callum it’s your home” he refuses “no it’s not, jay im going back to the army” and with that he walks out jay reaches for his phone “meet me in the vic in 20!” He sends quickly to Ben.

They arrive in the vic “what’s up bro” Ben mumbles as they take their seat, jay turns “what have you done?! Why break up with him?!” Jay almost shouts and bens taken back “I was afraid.. I didn’t want anything to happen” Ben starts to explain as the doors swings open, Callum walking in, his army gear on, he goes behind the bar and rings the bell, not seeing Ben and pours a shot of whiskey 

“Hey everyone, I just thought I’d come and say goodbye, as you can see I’ve joined the army again, I’m going out for 2 years, but I couldn’t leave without thanking Mick and Linda for taking me in, you two are really amazing, he shows them a small smile, and everyone who has become my friend, I’ll always Ben thankful, but I can’t stay here, it doesn’t feel like home anymore so I wish ya all the best” taking his shot and finally meeting bens eyes, tears slowly falling he picks up his bags and leaves “halfway” mick shouts but he doesn’t turn.

“That” jay mumbles at Ben “your really going to let him go, just like that, Ben I know you but this is below the belt even for you” Ben shoots up and runs out the door, followed by jay and mick “Callum” he shouts the loudest he can, Callum still in his like of vision but the man doesn’t turn, he stops bur carries on “Callum highway” he shouts again but he watches as Callum turns towards the tube, before he knows it he’s running his feet taking him he reaches the tube just as Callum is crossing through the Barrier “Callum please” he almost sobs and Callum turns “what Ben, what do you want?!” Callum hisses 

Ben walks closer “don’t go.. please don’t go” his is pleading with himself “I don’t want you to leave” Callum looks straight past him “rich coming from  
you ain’t it, you ended it” Callum’s voice breaks “I didn’t, I shouldn’t of” Ben whispers “I only done it because I was scared, it was becoming to normal, to safe and that’s when I normally mess it up, people get hurt.. I couldn’t watch you get hurt” he is now crying softly “please Callum, I was a idiot I really was” but Callum still can’t make eye contact with his eyes, “I loved you Ben.. I still love you” he looks down at Ben now, “but you obviously don’t love me do you” at this point mick, Linda, Jay and Lola are watching

Ben jumps over “you’ve always been a idiot haven’t you cal, but your my idiot, I love you more than life itself, your pure, good, and me, me I’m bad and evil” he breaks off “but with you... you bring out the goodness in me, you see me like no one else has or ever will” wiping away Callum’s tears “I love you Callum Highway, always have and always will” he whispers just loud enough for Callum to hear him, clearing his throat he drops on to one knee “Marry me, cal marry me, I love you, I don’t want you to go, I couldn’t handle it, and I know your only doing this because it’s the one place I can’t follow you, but I would.. I’d follow you to the ends of the earth if it proves how much I love you, so please Callum Highway.. will you marry me?” Callum’s bag drops, he has no clue what is going on, he just stares at Ben pulling him up “yes” he cries and pulls Ben into a tight hug “your a dick, but I love you so much” they kiss and look at each other “you do look rather hot in uniform” Ben teases licking his lips Callum just laughs. 

With that they head home, everyone congratulating them, they are back to being Ben and Callum, and if Callum has any worries about Ben not loving him, well him I’m uniform and then out of uniform under Ben just says everything.


End file.
